Somewhere I Belong
by DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy
Summary: The flock let in a new member, Rose, who starts to take over. Max decides she can't stand being ignored anymore and leaves. What happens when they meet up 2 years later? Will Max ever forgive the flock? UNDER REVISION
1. Leaving

**A/N Hey guys! I am now editing this horrible bundle of words I called a fanfiction. And I am so close to being able to update! So… Hopefully this will be better.**

I looked over at the flock. They where sitting around the fire with _Rose_. Fang sitting next to her smiling, he smiles more now with her then he ever did with me, everyone else was laughing. The flock seemed to be having a good time, you know ignoring the fact that I'm not with them laughing enjoying the good times they're having. That I am just sitting at the trunk of a tree watching them enjoy themselves while I silently suffer.

I looked up, the moon was high in the sky now. I'm guess it was about midnight.

"Come on guys lets get to bed I'll take first watch" Rose yawned. Yes, I said Rose, technically I was still leader but they take orders from _her_, obviously they think that she is the new leader. The almighty Dictator Half the time it is like I don't exist. I can't even go to Fang to tell him what is going on anymore, he is part of the problem. I don't think I have really talked to anybody from the flock in a while now.

I laid down in the shadows and watched Rose walk up to her spot next to fang and kiss him.

"Night fang sleep well" she whispered to him as he curled up and fell asleep.

_That's _it_ I can't take this._

I stood up and ran into the forest, once I got to a clearing I unfurled my wings and took off going into hyper drive I flew off into the night. Flying has always calmed me down.

I watched the landscape below me change rapidly as I glided over fields, cities and ranches. Really I had no idea where I was, what state what city, but that didn't really matter. It's not like we actually have a destination. Rose just leads us wherever the hell she wants making the others think that she has a well thought out plan, but she doesn't. She never does, which is why our luck is quickly running out. We've run into more battles lately, the flock doesn't care though. As long as Rose is around they never will.

When I didn't feel like ripping roses throat out I turned around started flying back I spotted the clearing I took off from and landed. Quietly I walked back to my sleeping spot in the shadows and collapsed, fell asleep.

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder, Fang.

"Your watch," I sat up and tried mentally waking my self up. I did a quick scan of the area Fang walked away, looking more like a shadow then a person. He lay back down next to rose, and Rose herself fast asleep with a smile on her face.

_I just can take this anymore, my own family taking leadership from some half stranger we barely even know. And my one true love falling for her as soon as their eye met. It's like I never existed, like I don't belong with them anymore. _I Looked around once more, taking in the sight of everyone sleeping close to Rose, like she was their security blanket.

_Why would they care If I left, Would they even notice that I was gone?_

I started silently gathering my things, shoving all my belongings in my backpack.

_If I'm not the leader anymore, if they rather have someone besides me, then I'm gone._

_Max don't be so rash. Don't leave them they still need you. _

_Shut up voice! I can do whatever the hell I want and don't think a stupid brain attack is going to stop me, I rather have that pain over this any day._

I got a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag and started writing

_**Dear flock,**_

_** I can tell you guys don't want me here anymore. You would rather have Rose. If you do want me to stay you have a horrible way of showing it. You act like I'm not here, like I never even existed. You trust her more then you would ever trust me even though we just met her. She has no idea on what she's doing but you follow her like a pack of lost puppies. Now it doesn't matter to me. If you want to be her stupid mindless dogs then go ahead, don't come running to me when your world comes crashing down on you. Actually you won't be able to come running to me because I'll be gone, long gone. I loved you all, especially you Fang but now, I don't know. Don't expect to see me again, I'm off to find some place where I can finally belong because that isn't with you anymore.**_

_** ~Max**_

I finished the letter with tears running down my cheeks and spilling over onto the paper. Folded it up and left it over by where everybody's packs where. I swung mine onto my shoulder and flew off. Suddenly a song popped into my head.

_**(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

_**Chorus  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

_**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong**_

Maybe I could find somewhere_ I_ belong


	2. tratior

Traitor

**Traitor **

**Ok whoa that last chapter was the longest thing I ever wrote it only took up 2 pages but is had 945 words wowowowowowowowowowowowow**

**Oh and for those people waiting for me to write a happy FAX story fyi NOT GOING TO HAPPEN I can read it but write it NO**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ma:max u say it**

**Max: no u made rose replace me**

**Me: fang?? **

**Fang: NO! you made max leave**

**Me: you don't know that yet **

**Fang: riiiiight ok then bloodfangtherandomflockmember does NOT own maximum ride does I do **

**Max: evil glare **

**Fang: ok fine JP does**

**ANGEL POV**

i woke up and looked around everyone was asleep wait where was max? hmmm maby she just went out for a fly. I went to grab my pack might as well get a head start on packing. I saw a piece of paper sticking out of someone's bag. I grabbed it and unfolded it and read it.

_**Dear flock,**_

_**I can tell that you don't want me as the leader anymore your acting like I never existed. I can admit we haven't had any near death experiences with her in charge no attacks no nothing. I should feel glad for you guys especially for you fang you found the girl you've always wanted I should've known there would never be an us. By the time you read this I'll be long gone don't try finding me I wont come back I don't want to be just the girl in the shadows the one forgotten. Yes im leaving I hope you guys have a better life with rose. I don't know where ill head maby to itex seeing that they want me or ill just let them "retire" me but hopefully I can find a place I can actually belong in.**_

I let out a scream and everyone shot awake. Fang rushed over to me seeing the tears running down my face.

"angel whats wrong" he asked the whole flock gathered around me as I handed fang the note and he read it out loud. Everyone just stared wide eyed like "how could this happen?" fang was the first one to speak

"holy crap" he looked back at rose who was looking happy yet guilty at the same time.

"shes long gone by now" iggy said sadly

"how could she think that" gazzy asked the nothingness

I remembered last night we all where having a great time but max she was sitting in the shadows, looking at the ground deep in thought. I wanted to go over but I was having a great time and I thought she needed to be alone but what she really needed was us.

"she wasn't with us last night am I the only one that noticed?" I asked. They all stared confused at me. I walked over to where she was last night "she was over here i- I thought she needed to be alone but" I couldn't finish I started crying again

"all she needed was to know that we still loved her" nudge finished for me. Rose sniffed.

"this is all my fault guys, im the one who made her feel like you guys didn't want her" tears where running down her face. i stared at her trying to get into her thoughts.

_Finally that bitch is gone I can finally take control over the flock and fang can be mine_

I felt my jaw drop. My sadness was consumed by anger at rose

"you didn't care about max you KNEW she was in pain yet you didn't say anything max was like an older sister to me a replacement mother for the one I never had and you take that away from me. I HATE YOU!" I grabbed my bag and took off.

"ANGEL!" gazzy and nudge called after me, I payed no attention and kept flying.

_I will find max no mater what it takes_

_**You were everything I wanted.  
You were everything a girl could be.  
Then you left me brokenhearted,  
Now you don't mean a thing to me.  
All I wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love.**_

Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you.  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you.  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really don't like you.

I really don't like you...

Thought that everything was perfect,  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
Thought you thought that I was worth it,  
Now I think a little differently.  
All i wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love.

Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you. (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you. (liked about you)  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really dont like you

Now that it's over,  
you can't hurt me.  
Now that it's over,  
you can't bring me down.

(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)x2

All i wanted was your  
Love, love, love, love, love, love.

Hate is a strong word,  
but i really, really, really don't like you. (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you. (Liked about you)  
Brought you around,  
and you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word,  
but I really, really, really dont like you

(Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh...)x4silent

(I really don't like you...) x3louder


	3. why fang? why rose?

Why fang

_**Why fang? Why rose?**_

**Disclaimer: me no own MR JP does me no own "why" alex wolff does**

**Wooo I haven't updated in like three days u guys must be really mad at me note sarcasm ok ON WIT DA STORY**

**FANG POV**

I watched angel fly away, thinking about what she said. I turned to rose

"do you really think that rose?" I saw the tears streaming down her eyes how could it be true?

"of course not fang how could I not care about someone in this amazing flock" rose buried her head in my shoulder and cried the rest of the flock trying to stay strong.

"it'll be ok rose max was just- just jealous and angel looks up to her so much she just wanted to stay with max its not your fault" I cooed.

_Max left, she and I promised not to split us up again. Looks like this time its her fault._

**MAX POV**

My vision was blurred from the tears, my wings ached, I couldn't fly any longer. I slowed down looking for a spot to sleep. Down below was a bright blob, a town. I started descending down to the outskirts of the city. I landed in a dark rundown alleyway. Up ahead I saw a glowing mcdonalds sign and walked towards it. I looked in, it wasn't that busy. When I walked in the lady at the ordering counter looked at me funny, maby because of the dirty ruined clothes and my eyes red from crying, she ignored my horrid appearance.

"may I take your order?"

"yes I would like 5 double cheeseburgers 4 orders of frys 2 apple pies and 3 drinks"

"that's all for you?"

"yes" I replyed.

"not meeting anyone"

"nope at- least i doubt it" she saw the pain in my eyes and her face showed sympathy. i gave her the money and went so sit and wait for my food sipping at my drink. My food came and I went to grab it when I saw a bunch of people looking out the window. I went over to see what was going on. There was a girl around 6 with blond curly hair wandering the street looking for something. Then something in my mind clicked the girl out there was angel and she was looking for me! I set my food back down and ran outside.

"ANGEL!" I yelled after her she looked back and saw me and started running towards me.

"max!" she looked up at me, I saw the tears running down her face and the rage in her eyes.

"baby what happened?" I asked picking her up and taking her with me back to the restraunt"

"I woke up and I couldn't find you then I saw the note and screamed and the rest of the flock came over and fang read the note out loud every one was shocked, it looked like even rose was but in her head she was glad you where gone and that she could finaly take over the flock so I yelled at her and flew off" we where back inside now good thing to it stared to rain. The people inside where looking at us. The lady at the counter looked sad.

I sat her down and grabbed the food.

"d-did anyone else come"

"no" she whispered

_no, no one else came no one else cared_

"want some" I asked her she looked at the food nodded and grabbed a cheeseburger. We finished our food in silence.

We walked around for a little looking for a motel or someplace to stay. I heard something behind me, I tensed. Turning around I saw guy looking at us and started walking towards us.

"try anything and ill snap your neck like a twig" I threatened. He laughed.

"im not here to hurt you im here to- help you. Need a place to stay?" I glared at him

"how do I know I can trust you"

"follow me and ill show you" we walked into a dark alley "this is why" he snapped out what looked like a pair of bat wings and turned wolfish, not erasery less wolfish than that but wolfish. Angel and I just staired at him

"trust me now?"

"not really but I don't trust many people, so where is this place of yours?"

"heh follow me" we walked past down town and went to where all the factories and warehouses where. We walked over to a giant warehouse and he unlocked the door. Inside had house like interior and a bunch of people where walking around. "this is a mutant refuge center your allowed to stay as long as you want on one condition" of course

"what condition" I yawned angel was asleep in my arms

"I think ill tell you in the morning right now you could use some sleep" he showed us our room and I tucked angel in

I layed down in my own bed and before sleep could grab me thoughts filled my head. The flock fang leaving rose the school and most of all rose and fang, together. Like they where forming a club against me erasing my existence

_Why, why me why does this have to happen and why did fang just fall for her trap like that, maby since I left I will be like I was erased from existence . why did this happen_

The darkness consumed me as I drifted asleep.

_**Every time I have a thought or memory**_

_**Of all the bad things that you did to me**_

_**Weheheh**_

_**Everybody talks everyone was shocked**_

_**It nearly broke mt heart when I heard it was all wrong**_

_**It was all wrong**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all again**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all along**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it I wanna know**_

_**Why did you do it **_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you do it **_

_**Say it all again**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Wasn't bout the truth **_

_**Wasn't bout the lie**_

_**Its just the fact that you made me cry**_

_**You didn't even try**_

_**I really wanna sigh**_

_**Im sorry but I have to say good bye**_

_**Say good bye **_

_**You made me cry**_

_**You didn't even know that you made me cry**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all again**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all along**_

_**Why did you do it **_

_**Why did you say it I wanna know**_

_**Why did you do it **_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all along**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all agai-ai-ai-ain**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you do it**_

_**Why did you say it all along I wanna know**_

**WOOO I CAN STOP TYPING NOW XD**


	4. two years later: the reunion

two years

_**two years**_

**disclaimer: sniffle I don't own MR ok or the song WHY OH WHY!**

**HEY GUYS IM UPDATING AGAIN WOW! Yes I know I update a lot yay me least you all have something to read now the problem is when I run out of ideas or something but inspiration hits me a lot :D wow I can not believe this story already has over 3000 words ok ok on with the story **

FANG POV

We walked in to the store, and yes I said store even mutants need clean clothes right? The flock ran off to go look. I walked over to a rack of black clothes and picked a few things out. I went to go check on the flock, I looked out the door and walking into the mall was someone that looked exactly like max. I took a few steps back and turned around and went over to iggy

"iggy"

"what"

"over their" I pointed out the door "that girl looks exactly like max" yes your probably wondering why im pointing this out to iggy well he got his vision back. Jeb says thathe probably would've had x-ray vision of he wasn't blind before he got it

"her?"

"yeah"

"do you think it could be her?"

"it's a possibility. Lets get the rest of the flock first" nudge was walking over carrying a bundle of clothes

"hey fang I found some clothes I think they all fit but I don't want to try them on here cuz well you know hey did you find some clothes that you like and- hey whatcha looking at?" she turned to try and see what I was looking at "OMG fang that girl looks like max, is that who your looking at? I bet it is, are we going over there I want to say. I wonder if shes ok I mean its been two-" I covered her mouth with my hand. Iggy walked over with gazzy. Oh yeah of your wondering about rose, well uh angel was right.

"Kay guys lets buy the clothes and head over there" we bought our clothes and walked out of the store

"hey whos she talking to?" asked nudge

"huh?" I looked over and "max" was talking to a guy about my height shortish blond hair put up in spikes and a couple other people behind him. His eyes suddenly turned to us and he said something to max. she turned her head and saw us. Her fists clenched as she tensed. The guy put his hand on her shoulder, she shook him off and stormed away.

"come on guys" I said following max. a little girl with curly blond hair holding vlack dong ran up to max.

"wait is that angel?" iggy asked. We sped up trying to catch up with them.

"max!" I called when we where closer. She spun around and started walking towards us, the guy following behind her.

"I can deal with this sam" she hissed

"max?" I asked

"yes its me what rose almost got you guys killed and now you come crawling back to me?" she growled

MAX POV

"max!" someone called I turned around to see the flock of traitors. I sighed and started to walk over. I heard foot steps following me, sam.

"I can deal with this sam"

"max?" fang asked

"yes its me so what happened rose screw up shes not the leader anymore?

"yes shes gone"

"oh I get it you just act like I never exsisted and then when it all goes wrong you come crawling back to me"

"its not like that"

"then whats it like"

"we wernt trying to fund you-"

"oh that makes me feel better just go I don't need you traitors anymore I have my new family and im not gunna leave them for _you_"

"max whats going on?" angel asked from behind me

"nothing except them coming back" I pointed towards my old flock

"oh" gazzy looked shocked

"angel you didn't miss us?"

"no" she said simply and walked back to the group

"max how-"

"ill tell you how that bitch rose came into my life our life"

"max please we where blind come back"

"why would I so you can crush me and angel again? My I don't want to have to restore myself again fang I went through that once im not doing it again" I turned to leave but sam blocked my way.

"hi max care to introduce me to your … friends?"

"no were leaving" he grabbed my arm

"why don't you guys come with us" I ripped my arm out of his grasp

"WHAT!"

"max I know what they did but its my jobs to-"

"I don't care if its your job if you want me to be safe and happy don't bring them" they all could see the pain in my eyes

"im sorry max. come with us guys" the flock followed suspitiously. We walked out and into the van.

"sorry if it's a little crowded" we rode home in silence. Once we reached the house the flock stared wide eyed.

"this is where you live?" asked gazzy

"yup" sam replyed

"if their surprised now wait till they see whats inside" jared murmured I opened the door and the mutants inside looked at the flock oddly

"HOLY CRAP are you kidding me!" fang said surprised

"yes they are mutants this is a mutant refugee center let me show you your rooms"

"put them far away from mine" I said coldly

"once again im sorry max but the rooms by yours are the only ones open"

"oh great I just love having traitors in the rooms next to me"

"max"

"oh yes im sorry were supposed to be nice" I turned to the flock "im so glad your going to be on the rooms by me" I said with fake enthusiasm. "if you need me ill be in my room" I ran up the stairs and slammed the door. i started gathering some of my things and put it in my bag. I heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a knock on the door

"max?" fang asked

"what do _you_ want"

"im sorry max we all are and-"

"fang save it for someone who cares"

I opened my window and climbed out there was a thud from the drop from me landing on the overhang below my window

"max!" fang called. He tried opining the door. "damn it max open the door"

_never for you_

I jumped off the ledge and opened my wings and flew off into the sunset.

_Goodbye hopefully forever this time fang_

_**I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here  
It's all the same**_

And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go down hill from here  
I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe It feels to be alone and not believe  
Feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here  
I'm on my way

I made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say  
I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe Feels to be alone and not believe

Feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything

Letting out the noise inside of me Letting out the noise inside of me  
Every windowpane is shattering Every windowpane is shattering  
Cutting out my words before I speak Cutting out my words  
This is how it feels to not believe

Letting out the noise inside of me Letting out the noise inside of me  
Every windowpane is shattering Every windowpane is shattering  
Cutting out my words before I speak Cutting out my words  
This is how it feels to not believe

Way away  
Away from here I'll be  
Way away  
Away so you can see

How it feels to be alone and not believe Feels to be alone and not believe  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
Anything


	5. we are broken

We are broken

_**We are broken**_

**HI GUYS!! Ok ok ur probably mad at me for making max ditch angel buuuuttttt its stops self you'll find out when u read**

**Disclaimer: me: im NOT saying it**

**JP: say it -.-**

**Me: O.O old man evil glare!!**

**JP: GAH charges at bloodfang**

**Zuil: looks over at JP and bloodfang wtf? **

**Me: NEVER I WILL NEVER SAY IT!!**

**JP: SAY IT ALREADY IM-**

**Zuil: goes eraser ok SHUT UP ALREADY geez ill say it animorphic flock member doesn't own maximum ride or that son waaaaaaayyyyy down there**

**Me:thaks**

**Zuil: make me do it again and ill eat you:**

**Me: ill eat you first!**

FANG POV

I heard a thud.

_What is she doing?_

"max!" I called "damn it max open the door!" I wiggled the door trying to get in.

"that's not going to do anything fang" Iggy said from behind me

"oh shut up and pick the lock already" I stepped back from the door as he walked up to it and busily worked on the lock. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs **(A/N wow I use that a lot lol)** I turned around and saw and sam walked around the corner.

"what the heck are you guys doing"

"uh well-" I started

"got it!" iggy yelled and he pushed the door open. I looked around inside. It looked like she had rummaged through her stuff

"her backpacks gone" iggy said from the other side of the room

"how do you know she still has one?"

"oh she does" sam confirmed

"the windows open" I pointed out walking over their. Leaning out of the window I saw footsteps on the outing below the window. "shes gone she left us again" I whispered.

"she'll be back fang"

"how do you know!" iggy exploded "we obviously hurt her! She might not come back because of us!"

"iggy calm down!"

"why should I fang you said she would be happy if she saw us she would come back but look LOOK! SHES NOT STAYING!" the flock burst into the room.

Whats going on? Oh iggy you look mad, and fang you look sad yeah so whats going on cuz we where just watching tv and we hear yelling so we-" I covered her mouth with my hand

"ok nudge we get it. And whats going on well-"

"MAX FREAKING LEFT US AGAIN!"

"HOLY- she did!?" gazzy asked

"why do you think were in her _empty_ room" the flock went around taking a closer look at the room.

_She actually left again. I knew she was mad but this leaving again. Dang it why did I have to be so blind. Dang it why did max leave in the first place she could of just told us how she felt!"_

_Maby she didn't tell you cuz you guys wouldn't listen!!_

_Angel?_

_Who else has access to your mind_

_Do you know where max went_

_No_

_Do you know what shes doing?_

_Besides running away no_

_Can you find out?_

_Yes_

_Will you find out?_

_Eventully_

_Can you do it know I want to know no I need to know_

_Yeah I can but im not going to tell you_

_Angel!_

_Why would I tell you guys do you know how much pain you caused max! she baisicly ran out of tears on the third day away! She wont let you do that again she doesn't want the pain! And im not going to help like I did last time! _

_Are you serous?_

_Yeah you know I I didn't follow her around the first year she would be dead by now!_

_Wait dead why?_

_Oh so she was in serous pain and you think she didn't want to find ways to find to take it away! Did you see her arms! It scared me I thought she was going to die and I would be part of the pain that made her-_

She couldn't finish. I suspect that she was in tears right now

_She tried cutting?!_

_YES of course what else would she try anti depression pills like we could afford them at the time! _

_Wait what did you mean by if you wern't following her?_

_Ha you've become dumber fang eather that or slower we are in a town with tall buildings and gangs with guns. We have rope here._

_No. NO she tried to kill herself?!_

_Took you long enough. A couple times yes, jeb and I stopped her every time._

_Oh, wait JEB?_

"_hello voice brain attacks jeez fang._

I felt her presence leave my mind.

_MAX POV_

i flew until my stomach growled in hunger.

_Ugh not now stomach_

I saw a KFC below me so I landed in the alley behind it. I walked in and the sent of chicken filled my nostrils. I went over to the ordering spot up at the counter

"how may I help you" his eyes directed toward my arms I looked down at them.

_My scars…_

"um yes I would like a bucket to go" he didn't do anything "um sir?"

"oh yes a bucket coming right up that would be 11.50 please" I handed him the money.

"ma'am may I ask what happened to you arms" I turned to him

"a little bitch came and took over my life erased my exsistance" I told him and walked over to get my drink. I walked back over to the counter.

"heres your food ma'am have a nice day"

_ha like that's possible_

i walked out and took off, trust me flying with a bucket of fried chicken is not easy.

I landed in the park and started eating my chicken.

_Angel?_

_Max! where are you_

_Central park_

_They found out your gone_

_Ahhhh iggy and his lockpicking abilities._

_I told fang some stuff _ I narrowed my eyes

_Like what_

_What he did to you_

_Oh I hope it hurt they'll never understand what I went through_

_I know. I think fangs going to come look for you_

_Good _

_Wait hows that good_

_Don't worry angel its part of my plan is he taking the rest of the flock with him_

_I don't think he would leave with out them_

_Yes of course tell me when they leave ok?_

_Yup_

I finished my chicken, and I started walking around.

_Only a matter of time_

I walked into the grocery store, might as well do my job while Im out here.

Ok so your probaly all like max job? Wtf well it was the condition as long as im there I have to work as if. Run the errands and things like that help the younger ones. I know weird condition right?

I bought the food and started wandering around again.

_Max I think their leaving_

_Thanks angel_

_Perfict now I can fly back with out them knowing and they'll be searching forever with no luck that way they are out of my life._

_FANG POV_

"ok guys pack your things and lets go" I told the flock. Everyone went into their rooms, I walked back into mine. All my things already packed. I opened my backpack and took out a picture. It was a picture of me and the flock max an I back to back crossing our arms like the "cool kids" the rest of the flock sitting around us like yoga people.

_I wish it was still like this_

I picked up another picture, this one just me and max my arm on her shoulder her on mine. Iggy and Gazzy are in the background doing something with the bon fire we built.

_It will be like this again I don't care about the pain I caused her im going to make up for it and maby we can be whole again. Like max said all six of us is us not for or five all six. We are broken but not for long._

_**You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So i try to find the words that i could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it**_

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
Theres nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But i can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...


	6. the deception

The deception

**The deception**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: mmmaaaxxxxx-**

**Max: no**

**Me: hey you don't even know what I was going to say**

**Max: yeah I do you where going toask me to do the disclaimer for you**

**Me: -.- ugh fine looks around aannggeelll-?**

**Angel: no you made me hate my brother goes back to doing nails**

**Me: ggrrr ok geez- HEY when do you do nails??**

**Max: angel…**

**Me: ok acward OH ffaaaaaaaaaaang?**

**Fang: glares no**

**Me: aww why not?**

**Fang cuz max hates me now -.- looks at max**

**Max: turns away from angel and glares at fang**

**Me: wait so I cant have a cookie cuz max hates you that is SO unfair! -.-**

**Fang: wait what?**

**Me: I don't own maximum ride I do though own plot and rose now can I have cookie? **

**Fang:…**

**Hey peoplezz I finnaly got an idea sooo im writing, so if u like the next few chappies thank Kare963 for the idea weeeellllll remotely lol**

FANG POV

"fang?" iggy asked

"yeah?"

"do you really thing we're doing the right thing? I mean max, I don't want to hurt her more than we already did. It hurts me to see the pain in her eyes when she's remembering."

"I, I don't really know dude, I want to make up for what we did. I want to gain her trust back, but I don't know how."

"neither do i."

I looked over at gazzy and nudge. They both have been quieter over the last two years. Nudge is still the motormouth but not _as_ talkative. Gazzy, well he is more mature now, he and iggy still make bombs. And they have been useful in some situations. Iggy flew up ahead, I took out the one picture I treasured the most. Jeb had walked in on me "confort hugging" max after she had a nightmare back at the E shaped house, and well took a picture. I never got to tell her how I felt, how I still feel. **( A/N O.O yeah fang feelings wow im surprised im writing this part LOL) **I only fell for rose because I thought max didn't love me back. I just gave up I guess. Every time we kissed or hugged or aanything I would think of max. I was thinking of her constantly, yet I was to blind to notice what was going on.

_GAH why did I have to be so stupid! Why did I have to believe everything a stranger said! DAMN IT!!_

I swear I was doing all I could to stop my self from hitting myself on the forehead.

"Fang, are you ok? Gazzy asked

"yeah just fine" I said flatly.

"come on fang with that face and tone there has to me something wrong you look like your gunna hit yourself" nudge pointed out

"just thinking im fine"

_fang?_

_Angel? Is that you?_

_Yeah um fang I know and you know you hurt max._

_Yes thank you for reminding me_

_Well I know rose was trying to take over you just got caught up in her plan, and I forgive you but max…_

_I know thanks angel. What made you forgive me, us?_

_I don't know but it just feels wrong to hate you._

_Thanks again. Do you know where max is?_

_Yeah shes back here it was a trick to et you guy to leave_

_Oh… we'll be there soon see ya ang._

"Guys max is back with sam and the others lets head back"

"how do you know?" iggy asked

"angel…"

"I thought she hated us"

"not any more I guess"

"ok then lets go back"

we turned around back to the refuge, back to max.

MAX POV

I landed on the outing below my window and jumped in through the window. I set my stuff back and walked next door to check on angel. I knocked.

"ang?"

"oh hi max come in the doors unlocked"

"you ok?"

"yeah im fine. Why ask?

"you sound tense"

" I do?"

"yeah. Sure everything's all right"

"yeah I just have this weird felling like something bads going to happen"

"when don't we have that feeling?"

"its different this time"

"oh, weird. Everything's fine don't worry. Im going to drop the grocerys I bought off in the kitchen and talk to sam"

"ok"

I walked into my room and grabbed the grocerts and walked off to put them away. I hear footsteps behind me and turned around to see jared walking in the door.

"oh hi max I thought you left?"

"I got grocerys"

"oh ok" I left and trudged towards sams office. I teisted the knob but it wouldn't move, locked, so I knocked.

"coming hold on"

I hear a squeek of him getting out of his chair and a click then the door opened.

"max?"

"yeah… are you surprised to see me?"  
"you left"

"to get them to leave"

"but your note said that you where leaving for good"

"what note?"

he reached in his pocked and pulled out a piece of paper.

_**Dear sam and everyone else,**_

_**I cant deal with living with them I wont go though that again. Im leaving and don't bother looking for me I'll be long gone by the tome you read this. I will miss you all but I wont be with them, I cant take the pain. Tell ang I love her and I may come back for her someday**_

_**Love max**_

"what, I never wrote that didn't angel tell you it was a trick?"

"no"

"wait a sec lemmi see that" I examined the note. "that's not my hand writing , that isn't my signature eather"

"wait so you mean-"

'yes someone set this up"

UNKOWN CHAR. POV

I saw max take off and I put the note down on her desk and flew out the window.

_phase one complete_

I landed in a near by tree and watched as the flock and same rummaged through max's room.

"everyone pack your things-"

_yes its working_

I felt tired after being up so late flying last night and before I knew it I was asleep

I woke up and saw that the sun was lower down in the sky

_No crap I fell asleep!_

I took off in the direction I thought they took off in. after a few minutes I saw four figures heading towards me.

_Wait why are they coming back_

_Angel told them max went back _the voice said **(A/N and no not max's voice**

_MAX WENT BACK!_

_Yes it was a trick_

This is proving to be more difficult then I thought It would be. I saw a tree and hid and watched as they came closer and closer and closer.

IGGY POV

I could see the refuge in the distance.

"we're getting close guys" fang said. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards it. The branches in the tree below us where shaking like something just landed in them, or took off.

"what is it" nudge asked

"nothing just thought I saw something"

"ok"

just then…

FLASH

_Someone watching max jump out of a window then putting a piece of paper down on the desk. Hearing someone at the door then flying out of the window and landing on a tree. Watching the other people search the room, watching us search the room._

"_Everyone pack your things-"_

the image changed

_flying in the direction someone went when I see four figures coming towards me_

their coming back? I ask

_I land in a tree waiting watching them get closer. my teammates closing in on my location. They go low into the trees and land around my area being careful to not be seen. Then I spring jumping out In front of them. They looked shocked and worried at the same time_

"_miss me" then my team mates, the erasers, new and improved, jump out and-_

FLASH

Back to reality, I open my eyes and see fang carrying me.

"what did you see"

"someone has been setting a trap we need to find another way around" he let me go and I started flying on my own again. I looked around at the surroundings. "fang we need to change our path NOW!"

too late she popped up. Holy crap its-

"miss me?"

_**Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...**_

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile  
A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile  
I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines  
I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great  
All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so great

(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Are we verging on an answer,  
or fucking up our...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
Makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)


	7. crap rose SHIT MAX NO!

The forgotten strikes back

**The forgotten strikes back**

**Wow im sorry it took me so long to update I hope I didn't loose any of u fans out there.**

**And if ur still watching well reading this THANK YOU FOR BEING A LOYAL FAN! **

**Yay caps**

**Witch helps with the story XD**

**Disclaimer: do I look like some dude that writes books about mutant freaks and murders I didn't think so looks at people to see someone open their mouths**

**YOU SHUSH!**

**On with the story **

Fang pov

What the?

"rose?" I asked in disbelief

"yes its me. I may not have been able to lead you but I will lead them"

I looked around we where surrounded by erasers, and more where flying to the refuge.

_Crap the guys went out. Angel! Angel are you there!_

_Whats up fang?_

_Theres a group of erasers on the way there_

_Oh great how many?_

_A lot_

_Wow that helps_

_Tell everyone to get ready for a fight_

"ok well I wasn't going to come here to talk. Sic em boys"

the erasers charged and I got ready for a fight

"how could you side with them rose?! We saved you from what they where doing in there and you want to go back to that?"

"its better then being with you!" she lunged forward at me along with two erasers. One of the erasers clawed down my face and the other flew behind me. rose just hovered there watching as her slaves beat me to a bloody torn pulp.

"aww don't have your little maxi anymore fangyboy?" one of the erasers taunted. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and threw a punch at his nose. I Heard a satisfying crack and his hand shot up over his nose.

"OW CRAP OOOOWWWW" I spun around to face the other eraser. His paw shot out to claw me but I dodged to the side and kicked his side. My fist shot out and connected to his jaw and once again I heard a crack and e started to fall. I went after rose.

"how could you rose we new you where well not a good person but joining the school sending them after us! How do you know after they get us they'll start experimenting on you again?!"

"they wouldn't. it was part of the deal"

"and since when do whitecoats make deals?" I shot under and behind her so hit her in the back where it would make her wings fold in. well of course her wing folded in and she started falling. The stun wore off and she pulled out her wings and flew up to me.

"think you can beat me that easily. Im not weak fang! Im not some defenseless girl anymore the school hase made me stronger!"

"and im sure they cant just take that strength away if they wanted too." I replyed sarcasticly.

" I don't even know how I liked you!"

"ditto"

she lunged at me but I easily dodged it. You'd think she would have learned to not let her anger control her fighting by now. I shot over to her and kicked her in her leg. She drew her claws out and raked them over the cuts the eraser had clawed into my face earler.

I could see her getting more cheetah like the madder she got.

Well shit

She lunged at me again except this time wither her super cheetah speed. I didn't have time too move. I felt her collide with me. the claws on her feet digging into my stomach and her front ones clawing my shoulder. I pushed her off me and kicked her in the side of the head. I heard a small crunch but that didn't seem to bother her. I hit her again except this time in the neck. Her head snapped sideways. She started to loose altitude but I ignored her. I looked around to check on the flock. Iggy and gazzy hadn't run out of bombs yet and they went badly hurt so I looked around for nudge. She was surrounded by 5 erasers and was having trouble holding them off. I flew over to help her only to be cut off by 3 more. I hit them all with a roundhouse kick to the head and they all started dropping. I caught up with nudge, but the erasers where… retreating?

I saw something shoot over us. Tried to see what it was but I couldn't, it was going to fast.

"wait MAX NO!" I heard someone scream I looked over to the warehouse and saw angel jumping out of the window. She saw us and flew over to me. I saw that she was shaking, no there was tears in her eyes. Something was wrong terribly wrong.

I flew over to her.

"Angel what happened?"

"Max … couldn't take pain. Left, told me to say goodbye for her" she said inbetween sniffs.

"wait what!?"

_wait cant take pain left say goodbye? Oh no NO NO! crap DAMNIT! I knew she was bad but this no crap NO!_

"angel where did she go to?"

"I don't know. Told me not to come looking for her because I wont want to see what shes going to do." She looked up at me saw the tears I tried to hold back roll down my face

"fang? Fang whats wrong whats max gunna do?"

"she, the pain. Say goodbye. Angel we have to hurry witch way did max head?"

she pointed to the mountains

"over there"

_shit I was right. I hurt her but im going to keep my promise and help her. This isn't going to help._

**MAX POV**

_max? the erasers are coming they already got to fang and them. If they get out of it they're coming back._

_There. Coming. BACK!_

_Yeah… im sorry max, but I forgive them._

_Its okay angel think what you want to think._

I layed down on my bed. I looked over at my table. Knifes, razors, scissors.

_No, that's not going to work this time. It only_ _takes the pain away for a short time. I need it gone forever._

I grabbed my packpack and shoved some rope into it. I grabbed my sharpest knife and threw it in there too. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote

_Fang_

_I do forgive you. I just cant take the pain anymore the pain of you rose and most of all you not being there for me the last 2 years the pains too much now theres nothing left of the old me. the me you used to know the strong brave leader. That all changed when rose came. I don't blabe you. Just forgive me. im sorry but I need to do this. Don't try to stop me don't follow me either you wont like what you see. If you love me you would just say goodbye because tonights my night fang no nights the night im leaving this world. Heven or hell if there is one I only hope I see you and the flock with me there someday_

_Goodye_

_your long lost friend _

_max_

I folded the paper up and put it in one of the small pockets in my backback.

_Angel?_

_Yeah max?_

_im sorry angel but I cant take the pain anymore im leaving tell the others goodbye for me. and don't come looking for me you wont like what you see._

_wait what do you mean?!_

I cut my mind off so she couldn't hear my thoughts. I grabbed my backpack and flew out the window immediately going into hyperspeen over the battle.

_Goodbye guys_

I headed for the mountains. Hopefully I can find a nice cliff to jump off of, something that'll be painless.

I landed on the cliff edge and took the rope out. I started wrapping it tightly around my torso and my wings holding them against my back.

I knotted it tightly so it wont come loose. I took out the knife and on my already scarred arms wrote

_Im sorry, forgive me._

I set the knife down and sat on the edge of the cliff. Looking down below, thinking about the past. How nothing will ever be the same again even if I didn't do this. I stood up and put my toes just barely over the edge. I closed my eyes and prepared myself mentally for this. I was interrupted by some very familiar voices

"max! wait MAX!" angel called at the top of her lungs.

They caught up. Hmm I was up here longer then I thought. I rolled back on my heals and rolled forward therefore throwing my self off the cliff.

"MAX NO DON'T DO IT MAX!!" fang screamed.

Too late fang I was already free falling any second now I would be contacting the ground, and the end of my life.

_**OO I know heh heh heh I had fun with this chappie though oh and I bet ur all like OMF (oh my fang) WHAT ABOUT THE SONGS well this chappies soooooo special it gets 3 songs yes I repeat 3songs (XD it WAS going to be 2 them three fit REALLY well so yeah) A/N after lyrics**_

_**Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.**_

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember.

Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender.

Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel  
Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?

Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel

Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe

_**dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

_**Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace**_

Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared

I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  
_**end chorus**__****_

Goddddddd!!

Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my  
Put me out of my fucking misery  
_**end bridge**__****_

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me  


_**(see special treat hope u injoyed. But now I have to ask u something…. Ok so I have 2 choises here. Should I end it next chapter or should I keep going? U don't have 2 ansure yet but if u wanna u can but I might change ur mind after next chappie. Not saying she'll die or she wont. But yeah so u can ansure now and later to R&R TYYYYY**_


	8. OMG THE NEXT CHAPTER

What will happen

**What will happen?**

**Hey guys! Okay so with this chapter I went with majority and went with that … it woulda helped if more of oyu told me weather she should die or not GEEZ PEOPLE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! XD **

_**ok 1**__**st**__** I AM NOT ENDING IT**___

**most well almost all of you don't want me to end it and well frankly me doesn't want to end it eather.**

**2****nd**** max is BEEEEEEEEP can say you'll find out MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**does she die or doesn't she OO**

**disclaimer: I don't own if I did do you think I would have horrid spelling and grammar? (thank starclan for spellcheck!)**

**(ENTER SPACER HERE)**

**FANG POV**

I saw max roll on to her heals

"DON'T DO IT MAX!" I yelled but I was too late she had already jumped.

I angled my wings and shot after her. Sure I don't have her super speed but I can go pretty dang fast. As I got closer I could see that her eyes where closed and her limbs where loose. I looked down, we where about 50 feet up, well crap.

I gathered up as much strength as I could and flapped, I shot forward. She was within reach so I extended my arms and caught her. The extra weight sent me falling down faster. I extended my wings as far as I could, using them for like a parachute. I looed down at max, her hair was messed up and well she was just a mess. Well I guess I cant blame her, most of its my fault anyway.

We hit the ground hard, I stumbled and lost my footing. I got back up, I felt that my arm was wet, I looked at it. Blood was seeping through the shirt, max.

I ran over to her seeing the ground by her arm was a puddle of blood. I took my backpack off my back and grabbed some cloth I had put in there. I started wrapping it around her arm.

How much blood can a person lose?

I heard the rest of the flock land behind me.

"fang! is max okay?!"

They walked up seeing me leaned over her.

"Dude! What happened to her arm!" Iggy asked

" I don't know but she's losing a lot of blood fast."

"we need to get her to a hospital" he said still watching the blood seep through the cloth around her arm.

The rest of the flock where quiet, even nudge.

"let me check for other damage"

He started feeling for other damage when his hands stopped at the side of her head

"what is it"

"dude what happened? Looks like she hit her head on something, recently"

"we landed pretty hard"

"that would explain it but it still looks bad"

"oh my god. You caught her! What about her arm is she going to be okay? Do wen need to leave soon? What can I do? Oh my god her arms bleeding a lot!"

"nudge shut up"

"Fang grab max. we do need to leave. I cant do much more at the moment."

I grabbed max and we took off flying to the town.

"How far are we from thee town?"

"well were about 10 miles from the refuge so that would mean about 15-20 miles from the hospital"

well shit.

**(ENTER ANOTHER SPACER HERE)**

we where getting close to the hospital, and max was still alive.

"land in the alley over there and we can walk the rest of the way."

……………………………………………………..

we walked into the ER, I gave max to iggy as I went to the front desk.

"what may I help you with sir"

how can they be so calm in the ER I will never know

"I turned around and pointed at max.

"my friend fell rock climbing"

"oh dear! Whats her name?"

"um maximum ride"

damn it why didn't I use a fake name?

"and you would be?"

"nick ride" **( A/NI have no idea what its like in the ER so yeah…)**

"okay we'll take it from here the waiting room is over there"

she pointed to a door

"thank you"

"come on guys"

they took max as we walked into the waiting room.

……………………………………………………..

Waiting was torture, minutes seemed like hours and hours like centuries.

Finally a doctor came in.

"um nick ride may I speak with you?"

I tapped Iggy shoulder twice and walked over to the doctor.

"yes."

"there seems to be a problem"

my heart started pounding faster

"what is it?"

"well we saw that shes not exactly normal so I was wondering if you could help us out"

"um sure"

"follow me"

"okay first, we need to do a blood transfusion"

"oh you cant use regular blood, we have plasma in out blood like birds" **(A/N flashbacks to the 2****nd**** book XD)**

"then we need a donor"

ugh

they asked me about some other things and took the blood they needed. I started walking back into the waiting room.

"um sir. We will do what we can but im not sure if that will be enough"

"wait what?"

"it seems her condition is more serous then what you or us thought before we examined it all"

"oh" that's all I could say.

"as I said we will do what we can but don't get you hopes up"

I couldn't say anything. I just nodded and walked back to the others.

_I caused her this pain, if she dies its my fault_

**SONG TIME YAY!**

_Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step_

_Until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way_

_It tears me up inside to see you_

_(oooh ooooh)_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And theres so many things that_

_I want you to know_

_I wont give up till its over_

_If it takes you forever_

_Then I want you to know_

_When I hear you voice _

_Its drowning into whispers_

_You just skin and bones_

_Theres nothing more to take_

_No matter what I do_

_I cant make you feel better_

_If only I could find the answer _

_To help me understand _

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And theres so many things that_

_I want you to know_

_I wont give up till its over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know_

_That if you fall _

_Stumble down_

_Ill pick you up off the ground_

_If you loose faith in you_

_Ill give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you wont give up_

_Cuz ill be waiting if you fall_

_You know_

_Ill be here for you_

_If only I could find the answer_

_To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And theres so many things that_

_I want you to know_

_I wont give up till its over_

_If it takes you forever_

_I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you_


	9. please!

**OMF guys im SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever but school and other problems arose and yeah but here's the next chapter… ill try to watch out for stupid **

**mistakes this time XD I was reading the old chapters and geez…. Im an idiot LOL**

**(SPACER) **

MAX POVVVVVV

I could hear everything around me, the drip of the IV, the doctors footsteps, the beeping of the monitoring equipment, but I could do nothing. i couldn't talk, move any part of my body, hell they had to feed me through a tube to keep me alive. There was a bandage around my arm and head.

Apparently fang had caught me when I jumped, he's a lot faster then I thought, and the landing wasn't so great. Hit my head, now I was stuck. Stuck in what you might ask, well im stuck in a coma.

I heard the door open.

"They supposedly can hear you if you talk to them, but don't expect them to say anything back" a nurse said. The flock came to visit, that's going to make this better.

"max" nudge said "man this is so weird its like talking to a person who's like dead or half dead. Anyway" she started obviously stopped from rambling from a look from one of the flock " the doctor says that's theres only a 50-50 chance you'll make it out of this coma thingy so please pull through max, ive missed you."

"hey max" gazzy started " ive missed you too, I don't think theres a single one of us who hasn't. I hope you'll be glad to hear that my digestive problem is better." He stated trying to bring some light into this situation. "a lot of things changed while you where gone. And apparently a lot of things changed about you too. Don't leave us max, don't leave like this, die I mean. We've been in life threatening situations and pulled through every time please make it this time also"

"gazzys not the only one with good news, I got my sight back. I was supposed to get x-ray vision" he laughed a hollow laugh "weird I know, but its cool. Now my feeling colors power is kinds useless. Don't, don't die on us max, we need you now, and you need us. At least you need somebody. Wake up max please."

All the pain I went through because of rose is nothing compared to this, my flock falling apart at its hinges because im at the verge of death. Its my fault their sad crying over me.

Fang and angel said nothing yet. I could hear each of them breathing, slow and shaky, trying to hold back tears.

"Lets leave" I heard iggy say. The door opened and their footsteps slowly faded. I could still hear someone breathing. Who stayed to watch me lie here motionless, helpless.

"Max, im so sorry" I heard him say. Fang, fang stayed. "Its my fault you're here"

_No its not fang, its mine._

"is my fault you're a mess anyway. I don't know why I even trusted her. Let her take over. I cant believe to was to blind to see you, to notice what she was doing to us and to you. I was so blind, we all where. Don't, oh please don't die on me. I would never be able to forgive myself if you did"

_And this is supposed to make me feel better fang?_

"After you left rose, well she was a total dictator. Like a female Hitler I guess but with out the massive killing of Jews. Like the one dude who took over Cuba. Its wasn't fair the way she treated us, let alone treated you. we tried to get rid of her multiple times but they didn't work. Finally when she was asleep we left. The school didn't really bother us, and I see they didn't bug you either." He sighed " I really am sorry for all the pain a caused you, I never realized that you, or anyone, could be in as much pain as you where. Not even angel new and she could read your mind. Cutting, suicide attempts, I never thought I could do that to you."

_I never knew either but you did. Betrayed be my right hand man._

"If you wake up please forgive me, no not if _when_ im not letting the slightest chance slip into my mind that you wont wake up."

I heard him get up and walk out.

_Yeah that made me feel a lot better fang. _

This was so horrible! I cant do anything, I just want to say something, do something to let them know I can hear them, that I will wake up from this. No matter what I do I will survive this. Maybe we can go back to normal, how it used to be. But I doubt that anything will ever be right again. Sure we could be a flock again a happy misfit mutant family but things will never be exactly how it used to. We weren't happy all the time then, but then I wasn't haunted by all these memories. Things that I did, things they did. I wont be able to get rid of the feeling that they might do it again, forget me, leave me in my misery just like they did with rose. And the thought that I might try to commit suicide wont leave them either. For a while their going to have to keep an eye on me make sure I don't leave or do anything stupid. But if I wake up I will have a flock, a family to help me, and to catch me when I fall.

We might all be able to go live with my mom, if she can afford it that is. We'll have a whole lot of options when I get out of here now that the school as stopped bothering us. If they do then we can be on the run again. 6 of us is a whole not 5 or 4 or any other number higher or lower 6 is the magic number.

FANG POV

I walked down the hallway to meet up with the rest of the flock

_I really hope she can forgive me. no matter if she does or doesn't I will regret this all my life._

**OMG that was depressing XD**

**How about some funny stuff to cheer you up**

**Look up "the adventure of a lifetime" its is FUNNY that will cheer you up for sure!!! **

**SONG TIME I didn't forget no worries**

_**I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid, I`m stuck in my ways  
And that`s the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance  
By that look on your face I may force the scale to tip**_

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I`m not...  
Not insane**_

_**(I'm not)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Sad at all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy**_

_**Shame pulses through my heart  
From the things I`ve done to you  
It`s hard to face, but the fact remains that  
This is nothing new**_

_**I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin  
But deep inside I'm not insane.**_

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
I'm not insane, I'm not...  
Not insane.**_

_**(I'm not)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Sad at all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
(You learned your lesson)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(But first you fall)  
Come back again, it's almost easy**_

_**Now that I`ve lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I try to hold on as you slowly slip away.  
I`m losing the fight.  
Treated you so wrong, now let me make it right.  
(Make it all right)**_

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane. **_

Ha ha ha ha haha  
I'm not insane, I'm not...  
Not insane.

(I'm not)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(Sad at all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
(You learned your lesson)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
(But still you fall)  
Come back again, it's almost easy


	10. kidnapped? OO

**HI GUYS I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA WHEWT!!! Anyway I got this idea while running laps in gym….. Don't ask me how that works…. Oh crap I haven't thought of the song yet….. Eh it'll come to me like always.**

**Im trying to keep this going so stuff is gunna keep happening to the flock. Yeah and once again I'll try to keep this as mistake free as I can. My beta like person (friend Alex/grammar nerd) is kinda unavailable to edit it so im going to actually keep my eye on it this time. Its stll gunna have mistakes though…. Anyway let's get on with the story and keep an eye up for polls on my profile **

**FANG POV**

I walked out of Max's room. Its been about two months since max was hospitalized. I come in every day to visit. I don't know if she can actually hear me but, you know it makes me feel better so…

So far everyone else is taking it pretty well. Of course we are all worried about Max but we are still going on with our lives. I'm probably the most worried out of all of us anyway. Everyone comes in every once in a while, I'm the only one that comes in everyday though. Sam helped us get enrolled in school, so we can get an education and all that. It's not that bad actually, defiantly not as bad as the school in Virginia. No uniforms or evil headmasters this time.

Anyway this is one of the days we all come and visit.

"Fang?"

"Yeah angel?"

"I was wondering if we could stay here tonight, we don't have school tomorrow and it just feels right."

"Um sure angel when Gazzy comes back I'll tell everyone."

"Thanks Fang"

I heard a door close and Gazzy emerged from the hall.

"Okay everyone we're going to stay here tonight. I'll go call Sam and get us some food"

I walked away from the flock and towards the food court like thing. **(A/N what do you call the food place in a hospital?) **I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Hey Fang what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you we're going to stay at the hospital tonight"

"Okay thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye:

**(A/N sounds like Sam's their mom eh? Well he's like a supervisor needs to know where they are and stuff, kinda like a boarding school thingy… yeah back to the story)**

I ordered our food and somehow managed to carry the massive mound of food back to the flock. I gave each of them their food and sat down to eat mine.

After a while one of the nurses that worked here came up to us.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave"

"We're waiting for a friend" Iggy replied

"It's okay we can stay" Angel said in her creepy hypnosis tone.

"Yes it is okay for you to stay. Sorry to bug you"

"You scare me sometimes you know that?" Gazzy said turning to face angel. She smirked back.

**ROSE POV**

(No she's not dead O_O)

I walked into the hospital.

"You sure this is the right one?" I asked Mike.

"Positive"

"You better be right. I didn't come back here just to find that they aren't here anymore"

"See there's the flock right over there. There sleeping now's the perfect time to grab max"

"And what happens when we take her off of the stuff that's keeping her alive while she's in a coma?"

"Oh, right forgot about the coma thing."

"Obviously"

"Lets check she might have woken up"

"I hope so. The sooner I can get out of here the better"

We walked down the hallway.

"Um which room is she?"

"I saw fang go into this one earlier."

"So you think it's this one?"

"Yup"

"You better be right…"

"Wait I have an idea"

"It would be?"

"Lets dress up in scrubs that way she wont recognize us"

"That's actually a good idea"

**(A/N having "The Dark Night" flashbacks now, when the joker dresses up in scrubs)**

There was a closet just down the hall. I picked the lock with my claw. We found some scrubs that fit us and walked back over to Max's room. We opened the door and walked in.

The person in the bed changed position and sat up.

_Okay either max is awake or this isn't max_

"Okay" I whispered in Mike's ear "go over to the table and tray and see if there's a injection that puts them under. I'll hold her down.

"Hello Max. Could you just lie down for a minute sweetie?"

_Ha sweetie_

Mike waked up with the needle. She started so scrunch away from us slightly. Did she lose her speech?

"No, no its okay just hold still."

Mike stuck her with the needle.

"Okay now we need to get out of here without anyone noticing we have her. Did you bring the sack?"

"Yeah"

"Go outside and see if the flock is still asleep I'll put her in the sac and try to make it look like a trash bag or something"

He walked out the door as I shove Max's motionless body into the bag. **A/N that sounds really weird)**

Mike came back in.

"Their still asleep, but probably not for long knowing them"

"Okay come on lets get outside then lets call the chopper"

"Right"

We scuffled outside and I took out my walkie-talkie

"Okay we have her bring the chopper in"

I heard the thumping of the blades and got ready to throw max and jump in.

"Toss her here!" One of the erasers in the chopper called.

I threw the sac at him and jumped in. Mike jumped in after me.

"Ha we caught the maximum ride. We're off the hook, for now"

"Yup"

"I'll probably have to do something else to make up for failing last time though."

"Failing?"

"A little over 2 months ago I had a mission to separate the flock and max the capture max and the flock beat me before I could get to max."

"Oh wow"

"I almost died there too, But Itex.."

"Oh geez rose. Good luck to what your going to have to do man"

"Thanks" I said with a scowl.

**YAY SONG TIME!!!..... gah my dad turned off the inter net im gunna have to type all of it -.- OH WELL!!!**

_**One thing**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind **_

_**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**_

_**All I know**_

_**That time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away **_

_**It's so unreal**_

_**Didn't look out below**_

_**Watched the time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**_

_**I waisted it all just to **_

_**Watch you go**_

_**I kept everything inside **_

_**Even though I tried **_

_**It all fell apart**_

_**What it ment to be**_

_**Will eventually be a memory **_

_**Of a time**_

_**I tried so hard **_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to **_

_**Lose it all**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**One thing **_

_**I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard I try**_

_**Keep that in mind**_

_**I designed this rhyme to remind my self how**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**In spite of the ways you where mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me **_

_**Im surprised it got so (far)**_

_**Things aren't the way they where before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me**_

_**In the end**_

_**You kept every thing inside**_

_**Even though I tried **_

_**It all fell apart **_

_**What it meant to be**_

_**Will eventually be a memory**_

_**Of a time**_

_**I tried so hard **_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to **_

_**Lose it all**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I put my trust**_

_**In you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I put my trust**_

_**In you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard **_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to **_

_**Lose it all**_

_**But in the end **_

_**It doesn't even matter**_


	11. SORRY ANOTHER AN

_(Sorry not a new chapter DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE.... or am I mwahahahahahahaha)_

Okay guys im so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO SO SO sorry!!!!!

I know I haven't updated in forever but I have a HUGE case of writers block!!!! I couldn't even come up with an idea until like 2 days ago.

Now that I have an idea you think I should be able to update right?

Wrong

I can't seem to type it down. The words just won't place themselves the right way on the page. Each time I try it turns out to be shit.

I know this is the second A/N almost in a row I've put in here, but I just thought you should know I haven't abandoned this story.

But I'm going to go to my friends cabin soon so hopefully she can help me get this idea down! (She's also my beta= True-Sasuke-Girl)

____________________

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I HAVE 63!!!!!!

**Red Roses**

**Ur.a loser!  
**

**MaxRideRox**

**Trueshadows**

**JASPERxHALE-YES,**

**eaglegal4**

**the7thflockmember(Wow that's my old youtube username xD)**

**Spaidorade**

**foxtrott5**

**Xuut**

**loonymoon1**

**DeceasedAngel**

**Girlytown**

**Yesisalas**

**True-Sasuke-Girl(ha, I totally forgot you reviewed on this alex)**

**Andieandrews**

**Kashiena**

**Totally-Yatal**

**5253Racer**

**Rhythm Of The Rain  
**

**JaztheSpaz**

**firestarleaderofthunderclan(warriors rules man!)**

**Kare963**

**MaXiMuMrIdEfAnAtIc**

**Tukatarina**

**For Shadowed**

**xXxIggyxXx**

**fax and mango**

**SilverAngel1234**

**katiexmariex101**

**THE silVeR m0onLiGhTSHAdow  
**

**Heartlesssuninevitabledarkness**

**owly-chan**

**fang321**

**barelypassing4sane,(Ha me too xD)**

**goldenrose37,**

**I wanna be a rockstar**

**DeterminedToFly (OME YOU HAVE ED AS YOUR ICON!!!! xDD Ed rules)**

Thank you guys sooooo much.

(I know some of your names are spelled wrong. Fanfiction is being retarded and wont let me put them up on here as they are so i had to modify them a little SORRY)

_____________________________

Hey guys I changed my username if you didn't notice xD

One more thing another reason I haven't updated is my recent obsession with Full Metal Alchemist And now I'm watching Death Note (Light is an evil bastard grrrrr) xDDD (But mostly writers block x.x)

If you haven't watched/Read them DO IT NOW!!!!

Or not, I don't really care… xD

And that I've been making youtube videos…..

Check me out if you want to. If not I don't really care either way

youtube(.)com/user/SilverfangMeteorxGin

wow I sound like an advertiser or something xDDD Oh well

I really really hope to update soon! I just need to get past this writers block!

Hopefully talk to ya soon (With a new chapter!)

~~Peace, Chairs, Music and Edward Elric!


End file.
